


Enough

by RedScribbler



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedScribbler/pseuds/RedScribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Am I doing something wrong? Am I not...?” </p><p><em>Enough</em> hangs in the crisp air and stops his throat. Who is he kidding? No-one could ever be enough for bright, brilliant Yu Narukami, and certainly not the gangly, insensitive, stupid city boy who can’t even construct full sentences.</p><p>~<br/>In which Yosuke's insecurities come to the surface again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

One of these days, Yosuke was just going to keel over and die, right on the spot, probably in a public area in an incredibly embarrassing way for everyone and their mother to see and then who would the murderer be, huh partner? 

However, if he was aware of it, the likelihood of Yosuke’s imminent demise did not seem to bother Yu as he continued to run his hand along the other boy’s thigh under the table of the team’s ‘secret’ headquarters in the Junes food court. 

As caresses went, it wasn't a particularly saucy one. But Yosuke was new to relationships in general, nevermind a relationship with Yu "No-sense-of-social-propriety" Narukami.  
His hand seemed to be scalding where it lay, burning a brand into Yosuke's skin through the thin fabric of his uniform.

The worst part was probably how damn calm he was about the whole thing. Yu was perfectly capable of talking normally with the rest of the team, even going so far as to draw up battle plans, while he was caressing Yosuke’s thigh. He agreed with Naoto on her revisions to his team formations, stole a sip out of Rise’s soda can and defused a disagreement between Teddie and Kanji before it blew up into a full-on argument.  
And his hand never left Yosuke’s damn leg.  
Meanwhile all the ‘Prince of Junes’ could do was try not to squirm and fail at not turning crimson. 

Not for the first time in their relationship, heck ever since they had met, Yosuke found himself jealous of the grey-haired boy. 

Yu was always in control. Yu always knew the right thing to do or say, and Yosuke was awkward enough in his own skin without perfect Mr. Narukami standing next to him to highlight the difference.

Yosuke took a breath. 

_Okay,_ he had gotten into the habit of speaking to himself lately, _Feeling this way isn’t fair to Yu but it is the way I feel and I have to acknowledge that._

If there was one thing Yosuke knew at this point, it was the importance of being honest with himself. His other Self wasn’t a creature he ever wanted to confront again.

And speaking of being honest... He cast a glance over at Yu, who was still mediating between the bear and the punk. 

His real reason to be jealous was currently the problem lying on his leg. If he tried something like this in public, his partner wouldn’t bat an eyelid. He was jealous of how easily Yu could make him flustered, while he could never seem to return the favour. 

So much for being on equal footing. He was beginning to suspect that their fight on the floodplains had just been an excuse for Yu to beat him up and then steal a kiss while he was still dazed. 

Sneaky bastard.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that it wasn’t until Chie delivered a sharp kick to his ankle that he focused on the team again.

“Ow! What the heck, Chie!” He snarled, turning to her. 

She had already stood up, along with almost all the rest of the team.

“I said, we are headed into the TV now. Geez, get that cotton out of your ears!”

“And I thought I was the one full of cotton!” Teddie giggled.

Yosuke frowned and made to get up. 

“Yeah, yeah, hyuck it up you two. See if you getting any healing from me when we’re in there.” He grumbled.

As the conversation around him devolved into a debate on the merits and disadvantages of a Yosuke-styled healing, he felt Yu squeeze his thigh one last time and saw him give him a warm smile. Yosuke tried to swallow the butterflies trying to escape his stomach. 

They would definitely have to have a talk about this PDA stuff.

~

The training went well. 

Naoto was becoming used to fighting in the TV world and both Yukiko and Rise felt their power grow. 

Yosuke was grateful Yu had placed him on the reserve team for that day. 

It gave him a chance to think, to think and well, _observe_ was the nicest way he could put it without making him sound like a stalker. 

He was sure if he asked any other member of the team they would agree; Yu was glorious in battle. 

Their leader was a far cry from the casual, quiet individual who bustled about sleepy Inaba extending a helpful hand to whomever he came across when slicing through monstrous limbs and grotesque beasts.

He was ferocious and beautiful, making far more noise then he ever did in their own world. 

It was times like this when Yosuke thought that this was what his partner was born for, to charge into battle with a loyal crew by his side and a victorious smirk on his lips.

Another reason Yosuke was glad he was on the reserve team was that fact that Yu couldn’t see him gawking at him at the whole time. 

He embarrassed himself with the amount of affection he held for the other boy, and it only seemed to get worse ever since the day Yu had reciprocated his feelings. 

And there was that ‘jealous-that-you-get-me-more-worked-up-then-I-could-ever-work-you-up’ thing flaring up in his chest as he watched his partner high-five Yukiko, and wondered if Yu ever looked at Yosuke the way that he did when the Shadows fell underneath his kunai. 

_Probably not._

~

Early evening, and the team went their separate ways, tired but satisfied. Yosuke made up some excuse to walk Yu home which he was fairly certain no-one believed but at that moment, he was too keyed up about his own worries to bother with anyone else’s. 

Yu, ignoring everyone else’s funny looks, strolled in the direction of home with his partner in tow. 

The cool evening wrapped them in a comfortable silence of cicada chirps and crisp Autumn air. After a few moments of walking down a deserted suburban street, Yu carefully slipped his hand into Yosuke's. 

The brunette flinched slightly, but did not withdraw. 

After a moment he turned to Yu and, oh God, he had that look on his face again, that half-puzzled half-worried ‘What did I do wrong?’ frown that Yosuke absolutely loathed. 

With that face, Yu looked as if every relationship he had had to work off some kind of script or things would not progress. 

It made him seem distant and cold, things which Yosuke was well aware Yu was the exact opposite of. 

As if to combat the face and his next few words, Yosuke squeezed his hand a little tighter.

“Dude, we have to talk about this stuff?”

Yu's frown deepened. 

“Do... I make you... uncomfortable?” He looked liked that was the last thing he ever wanted to do. 

“Well...” Yosuke could already tell that he wasn’t going to explain this right, “Not... I mean... In a good way? No, that doesn’t make sense...”

Yu finally smiled slightly, pleased he hadn’t caused offense. 

“So... you like it?” The smile became a smirk. “When I touch you in public...?” He bumped their hips together for emphasis, and Yosuke felt his face burn.

“Umm, well, you could be less obvious about it...” He murmured, avoiding the question.

Yu chuckled.

“I think you’re the one who could do with being less obvious...”

Yosuke dropped his hand and looked away.

“That’s the problem.” He muttered to his shoes.

A light touch on his arm, and Yu bending to try and catch his eye. 

“Partner...?” The title that rarely passed his lips finally grabbed Yosuke’s attention.

“I just... This is going to sound stupid... If I did stuff like that, you wouldn’t even blink y’know? How can you be so collected when I can’t? Am...” 

And here it was, that choking feeling of inadequacy almost blocking his airways.

“Am I doing something wrong? Am I not...?” 

_Enough_ hangs in the crisp air and stops his throat. Who is he kidding? No-one could ever be enough for bright, brilliant Yu Narukami, and certainly not the gangly, insensitive, stupid city boy who can’t even construct full sentences.

The silence crawls between them, and Yosuke berates himself furiously. Even bringing the topic up had been a bad idea and now look at what had happened.

“...Sorry.”

“Huh?” Yosuke finally looked up and, oh crap, was Yu crying?!

He wasn’t, but Yosuke could be forgiven for thinking so, as the other boy looked more upset then he had ever seen him. His head was lowered and his cheeks were flushed. 

“I’m sorry,” He repeated, “It’s my fault.”

Utterly confused, Yosuke stood silent.

“It _is_ my fault.” Yu repeated, “I’m just not... used to... expressing myself... It’s enough for me... to see you... passionate. But now I’ve made you think...”

He actually had to take a moment to breathe and that was when Yosuke realised how damn worked up he was about this. Almost as much as he was.

Yu took him by the shoulders then and looked him straight in the eye.

“You have no idea how much you affect me.”

Which was a good an opening line for a kiss as any.

Yu kissed him long and hard in the darkening street and tried to put everything he couldn’t articulate into it. 

Yosuke appeared to get the message as he deepened the kiss and held onto him for several more minutes.

They separated eventually and stayed swaying under a brightening streetlight. 

“So,” Yosuke finally gasped, “I think I have a good idea of the, um, depth of your affection.”

Yu laughed his unique, breathless laugh and shook his head.

“I’ll try harder. To express myself, I mean. You’re important to me... I should let you see that more often.”

“Yeah,” Yosuke sighed content.

All that worry over nothing, typical. 

“And I’ll try to be more contained, I guess.” He was willing to tell the rest of the team about their relationship, but not just yet.

Yu grinned at that.

“Yes,” he agreed, before reaching down and pinching his partner’s butt. 

Yosuke let out a yelp that probably woke the whole neighbourhood before taking a swing at Yu who easily dodged it.

His partner wore the same smirk that he had in battle. A victory had been won.

“You have a terrible poker face,” was his parting shot before sprinting down the road, with a lobster-red Yosuke hot on his heels and both of their worries lost to the beautiful Autumn evening.


End file.
